Cuddles' Relationships
This article focuses on the interactions between Cuddles and every other main character of Happy Tree Friends. Overview Cuddles is arguably the most well-known and popular character of the series. While a little mischievous, he is outgoing and kind, which makes it no wonder he makes so many friends. Relationships Giggles Initially, Cuddles and Giggles were depicted as friends, but as the series progressed, they seem to have become a couple (most prominently in The Carpal Tunnel of Love and I Nub You). Cuddles_and_Giles_flirting.png|Cuddles and Giggles in The Carpal Tunnel of Love. Sneak Nub 02.jpg|Cuddles pushing Giggles on a swing. Remains_to_be_Seen_Cuddles_X_Giggles_zombi.png|Cuddles and Giggles sharing their first kiss. Toothy Toothy is Cuddles' best friend, as has been shown in a number of episodes. In Blast from the Past, he played with Toothy and comforted him when he got hurt. In From A to Zoo, they teased animals together. They also threw snowballs in Strain Kringle. The one time they did not get along was Camp Pokeneyeout, due to a misunderstanding, but they redeemed their friendship in the end. Best Friends in costumes!.PNG|Toothy and Cuddles playing dress-up. Blast From The Past.JPG|Cuddles, and Giggles, comforting a hurt Toothy. Concards.png|Cuudles and Toothy enter the convention together. Lumpy Lumpy is shown to be a good friend of Cuddles. In Spin Fun Knowin' Ya and Blast from the Past, he brought Cuddles, along with Giggles and Toothy, to the playground. In Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, he played with Cuddles and baked a cake for his birthday party. In Seize the Day, Cuddles and Lumpy play against each other on a video game. Seize The Day 0001.jpg|Cuddles and Lumpy play together. comeandplayalongwithme.png|Lumpy about to join Cuddles on the seesaw. Telephonecans.png|Cuddles and Lumpy play together some more Petunia Cuddles knows Petunia as Giggles' friend and has been on trips with her, as seen in From A to Zoo and Take a Hike. Handy Cuddles and Handy are friends most of the time, such as in Home Is Where the Hurt Is, in which he is one of the people Handy hires to repair Giggles' house. On a more negative note, Handy teases Cuddles after the latter loses his arms and is dying of blood loss in The Wrong Side of the Tracks. Alrdturhuirhus.png|Cuddles as one of the friends called over by Handy. Bandmates.png|Handy and Cuddles in Lumpy's band. HTF TWSOTT ha ha.PNG|Not-so-friendly Handy. Sniffles Both being Toothy's closest friends, Cuddles and Sniffles almost always appear with Toothy when together, in such episodes as Class Act, From A to Zoo, and Take a Hike. In Wipe Out!, the two were briefly seen playing with a beach ball. However, on a more negative note, in Camp Pokeneyeout, ''Sniffles attacked Cuddles with his own invention after Cuddles attacked Toothy. Wipe_6.jpg|One of the rare times where Cuddles and Sniffles interact without Toothy. Nutty The relationship between Cuddles and Nutty seems to be at a neutral level. They are shown to be friends most of the time, with some exceptions being ''Sweet Ride, and the False Alarm episode. Sweet_Ride.jpg|Nutty trying to steal Cuddles' ice cream cone. Carjacked.png|Another negative moment between the two. Jam 3.jpg|Cuddles and Nutty in better terms. Flaky Cuddles and Flaky are shown to be very good friends on a number of occasions, such as in Water You Wading For, Let It Slide, and The Wrong Side of the Tracks. However, they usually are not compatible due to the former's reckless behavior and the latter's cautiousness. Let_it_Slide.jpg|Cuddles, Flaky, and Lumpy in Let It Slide. Happy Tree Friends - The Wrong side of theTracks Part 1 thumb top-center 510x255-true.png.jpg|Cuddles and Flaky on a roller coaster. Pop Their only interaction occurrs briefly in And the Kitchen Sink, in which Pop accidentally kills Cuddles and several other characters in an attempt to save Cub. Cub Their only interaction takes place in Cubtron Z, in which Cub/Cubtron kills Cuddles by using him as a crayon. Cuddles actually looks excited until his demise. Pickedupbyrobot.png|Cuddles happily being picked up by Cubtron... Cuddlescrayon.png|...and regretting it. Mime Cuddles and Mime can be considered friends. A particular example is when Mime approaches Cuddles' house to warn him about Sniffles' drill machine in A Hole Lotta Love. Russell Cuddles is friends with Russell, as he was seen riding his ship along with several other characters in Snow Place to Go. They also play baseball with Toothy and Cro-Marmot in Can't Stop Coffin. Pitcher.png|Cuddles and Russell are playing baseball. Snowplacetogo_lump_flaregun.png|Cuddles, Russell and other Happy Tree Friends are traveling by the ship. Disco Bear Cuddles dislikes Disco Bear for apparently kissing Giggles in YouTube 101: Subscriptions, and for hitting on her constantly. However, they work together in the fire brigade in Who's to Flame? and ride a roller coaster in The Wrong Side of the Tracks, with no obvious issues held against each other in either cases. CuddlesIsDispleasedddd.png|Cuddles shocked to see Disco Bear apparently dating his girl. WTracks13.png|Cuddles and Disco Bear on a roller coaster. The Mole Cuddles and The Mole seem to be friends for the most part. However, sometimes, things do not go so well due to The Mole's blindness. Examples of this are in In a Jam, in which The Mole accidentally kills Cuddles and mistakes him for a chair afterwards. In Home Is Where the Hurt Is, they operate a woodchipper together until the Mole unknowingly killed Cuddles. Lifty & Shifty They appear in the same episode on several occasions but rarely interact. Their prime interaction was Junk in the Trunk, where Cuddles unwittingly helps Lifty and Shifty with their scheme, until they steal his pet mouse and get him killed. Also, in a rare moment they show concern for others, Lifty and Shifty attempted to save Cuddles in Claw. Threepullingrope.png|Cuddles helps Lifty and Shifty with one of their heists. Helpme!.png|Lifty and Shifty return the favor. Cro-Marmot Cuddles and Cro-Marmot are friends, as is indicated in Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), in which they and Toothy play dress-up. In Can't Stop Coffin, they're seen playing baseball together. Splendid Cuddles seems to be a fan of Splendid. He appears in Wrath of Con to listen to his speech, along with various other characters. Flippy For the most part, Cuddles is friends with Flippy, as indicated in This Is Your Knife, Party Animal and Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. However, like most characters, he greatly fears Flippy's evil side. Must've_been_a_coincedence,_Cuddles!.PNG|Cuddles and Flippy in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. Knife.jpg|Cuddles and the gang welcome Flippy to their bonfire. Lammy So far, the closest thing of an interaction between the two would be in You're Kraken Me Up, in which they stand beside each other watching Lumpy. Trivia *Mr. Pickels is the only character Cuddles has yet to interact with. Category:Relationships Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe